


Emotions

by betsib



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Promt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A number of one-word emotion-related prompts that accidetally turned into a single fic, starting with "Delirious".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as separate drabbles but they fit together and then it became a fic. It's a little rough around the edges, but here it is

**Delirious**

"Nico, are you okay?" Jason asked worriedly as he knelt down beside the boy. Nico slowly sat up on the ground, blinking a lot and looking around with an unfocused glance.

"Fish shouldn’t fly," he said, sounding fascinated and repulsed at the same time. There were some snickers from the campers that had gathered around them, and Jason glared angrily at them.

"Whose bright idea was it to throw a Mist-bomb at Nico?" he growled, seeing the campers look around nervously.

"It’s just for fun," one of the Stoll brothers said. "He’s going to be tripping balls for an hour or so, but it’s harmless."

"We thought it might be the only way to get him to enjoy life a little," the other Stoll said, and Jason resisted the urge to beat them bloody. He had more important things to think about right now.

"Wow, Jason!" Nico exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. "What happened to your face? And why are you shining? You shouldn’t be that bright. It’s not fair."

Jason sighed, grabbing his arm and gently dragging him up on his feet. “Come on, let’s get you to your cabin,” he urged, and Nico looked at him, smiling widely with his head tilted to the side.

"I built it, you know. My cabin. It has tons of secrets," he babbled, and Jason placed Nico’s arm around his shoulder to help him walk. He seemed more than a little unsteady and kept swaying from side to side.

"You probably shouldn’t talk about that," Jason said, glaring at the crowd that was still gathered around them. Nico giggled, which was probably the strangest sound Jason had ever heard. The son of Hades  _never_  giggled. He barely even laughed.

"I can tell  _you._  You don’t tell secrets,” Nico said, apparently oblivious to the fact that they weren’t alone. He seemed like he was going to continue, so Jason promptly put a hand over his mouth and started walking faster. Nico made protesting noises that made Jason feel bad, but he couldn’t let Nico out himself like this. Not without his own consent.

When they finally reached the Hades cabin and Jason closed the door behind him, Nico’s mood had changed. He wasn’t giggling anymore, rather he was looking around with a terrified expression on his face.

"They’re not fish," he said. "Oh, gods, they’re not fish. I should have known. It was all a dream, wasn’t it?"

"Nico, what are you talking about?" Jason asked, and Nico’s eyes widened, like he hadn’t realized Jason was there. He violently pushed Jason away from him and backed into the corner of the room.

"You’re not fooling me!" he said angrily. "What are you? Succubus? Emposai? Or just some fantasy I’ve conjured up?"

"Nico, it’s me. Jason Grace, remember?" Jason tried. "We’re friends."

Nico laughed hollowly. “I’m not stupid. I don’t have friends. Nobody has friends here.”

"Nico…" Jason said, reaching out for him, but Nico slapped his hand away.

"You’re not real!" he screamed. "You’re just a dream, a wonderful dream and I never left. I’ll never leave. I’ll always be stuck down here!"

He started to cry, and Jason started at him, stunned. Tartarus. Nico thought he was back in Tartarus, or rather that he never left. Jason bit back an angry growl. As soon as Nico was okay he was going to kill the Stoll brothers.

In the meantime, he sat down beside Nico on the floor, careful not to make any sudden movements.

"I’m real," he said gently. "And I’m human. Take my hand, Nico. Let me help you."

"You’re trying to trick me," Nico said between sobs, his voice sounding hollow enough to break Jason’s heart.

"I’m not," Jason said. "I’m real. Tartarus is the illusion. You’re in your cabin with me. You’re safe."

"You’re lying," Nico said. "You have to be lying."

"I’m not," Jason said, offering Nico his hand. "Please, Nico. You’re here, and you’re safe. Believe me."

Nico looked at him for a long time. His gaze was still unfocused and he was shivering violently, but he nodded slowly. “What else have I got left to lose?” he asked, slowly placing his trembling hand into Jason’s.

"Thank you for trusting me," Jason said, smiling slightly. He kept talking soothingly to Nico, never letting go of his hand, but eventually moving close enough to put his arms around the shivering boy.

"You feel alive," Nico mumbled against his chest, and Jason slowly ran a hand through Nico’s hair.

"I am. We both are," he said. "You made it out, Nico. And I’m not letting that place have you back."

"I believe you," Nico said, finally starting to relax a little. It took almost an hour before the shivering stopped completely. Still, Jason didn’t let go of him.

"Jason," Nico eventually said tiredly, and Jason pulled back enough to be able to look at him. He seemed exhausted, but completely sane.

"How are you feeling?" Jason asked carefully, and Nico shook his head.

"Terrible. I just want this day to be over," he said. "I think I’m going to go to sleep."

Jason nodded, but Nico made no move to get up from the floor. He looked a bit uncomfortable.

"If you’re worried about nightmares, I can stay with you," Jason said. Nico looked like he wanted to protest, then he sighed.

"Yes. Thank you," he said. "For, you know, everything."

Jason slowly leaned in to placed a chaste kiss on Nico’s forehead. “I don’t mind. And I still have to kill the Stolls for you.”

Nico gave a quiet huff. “Leave it until morning,” he said. “Besides, I’d like to do it myself.”

"Anything you want," Jason said, holding him closer. Nico fell asleep before either of them thought of moving to the bed.

 

**Adoration**

Jason looked down at the son of Hades sleeping beside him. Nico looked peaceful, the ever present scowl absent for once. He looked younger, innocent and less like the world had spent years trying to beat him down. Jason smiled as he reached out to gently sweep a few strands of Nico’s dark hair away from his face. Nico moved a bit against his hand, probably craving human contact. Jason silently resolved to always be there for him.

Nico deserved a friend. No, he deserved so much more than that, but he  _needed_ someone to be his friend, so that’s who Jason was going to be. Even if looking at Nico now make it hard to remember Jason was just supposed to be his friend.

The more time he spent with the son of Hades the more Jason  _noticed_ him, noticed all the little things that was purely  _Nico._  Like the way he sometimes smiled when he thought nobody was watching him. His way of fiddling with his rings when he was nervous. The slight narrowing of his eyes when something was irritating him. And his laugh… Jason had never heard anything like it. It was the weirdest mix of maniacal cackle and the sweetest laugh ever, and it had made Jason want to collect the tiny boy into his arms and cuddle him to infinity.

Which wasn’t far from what they were doing now, to be honest. Jason was only staying over to help Nico against his nightmares, but Nico was resting with his head on Jason’s arm and a hand on his chest, curled up against him. Jason felt a bit bad about how deeply he wanted to just lean in and kiss Nico’s slightly parted lips. Nico had trusted him enough to let him this close, after all. Had he known how Jason felt about him he might not have.

"Jason?" Nico asked sleepily, looking up at him through half closed lids and looking so incredibly cute it did funny things to Jason’s insides. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Jason nodded, smiling as he ran his fingers through Nico’s hair, loving the small, approving noise he made. Loving  _him_. “Everything is fine.”

 

 **Humiliated**  

There couldn’t have been much happening at camp lately, considering someone actually realized Jason never left the Hades cabin the night before. When Jason and Nico appeared together at breakfast in the morning pretty much everyone stared at them, and then they were bombarded with questions, mostly from the Aphrodite cabin.

"How long have you two been together?"

"Who was the first to confess?"

"Are you really gay now or just bisexual?"

Nico could feel his face grow red, wanting more than anything to sink through the shadows, but Jason’s hand was on his arm, keeping him in place. Everybody knew now, and they questioned Jason, not him. Like they had known all along. Was that part of the reason they shunned him? Not like they needed another excuse to. The fact that he was clearly a son of Hades was enough.

"Isn’t it basically necromancy since he’s the son of a death god?" someone asked among the flood of questions, and Jason’s grip on his arm suddenly became painful.

"ENOUGH!" Jason roared, causing the whole dining pavilion to fall silent. Jason ignored then, turning around and dragging Nico out the door. Nico was more than happy to follow. The last thing he heard before the door slammed shut behind them was someone saying "Pity. He could do so much better." The words felt like cold steel in Nico’s stomach.

He pulled himself out of Jason grip, taking a step back. “You should go back and tell them what really happened,” he said. “They’re going to think you’re…like me.”

Jason looked at him with a frown. “Nico…” he said, sounding like he was going to start another lecture. Nico didn’t want to hear it.

"Don’t," he said, watching the grass die by his feet rather than look Jason in the eye. "I need to go. I have to get out of here."

"Nico, please don’t!" Jason exclaimed, sounding panicked, but Nico was already letting the shadows swallow him up.

"Thank you," Nico said quietly, though he wasn’t sure Jason heard him

 

 **Guilty**  

It was all his fault.

Jason threw himself down on his bed, resisting the urge to scream. Again. There were plenty of people he could have blamed for this, but in the end it was his own fault. He should have told Nico how he felt. Maybe the son of Hades would have rejected his friendship afterwards, maybe not, but at least he would know he wasn’t alone. Now, because of Jason’s selfishness, Nico had fled the camp, thinking he was still the outcast he made himself out to be. Thinking nobody really accepted him.

Jason slammed his fist down on the bed and got up, resolving to do something about it. He had no idea where Nico was, and the Iris messages didn’t connect, but there was still something he could do. Maybe it would cause Nico to hate him, but it was the only thing Jason could think of, and he had to do  _something_. Nico hadn’t seemed like he was coming back any time soon, after all.

When he entered the dining pavilion at dinner time silence fell among the campers. He had everyone’s undivided attention. Jason took a deep breath, trying to find the right words. He must have taken too long, because somebody spoke up.

"Did you dump Nico?"

That, at least, he knew how to answer.

"No," Jason growled angrily. "We’re not together. We never were."

There was a murmur among the crowd at that. Some of the campers shrugged and returned to their food, clearly uninterested in Jason’s love life, but others were still looking at him curiously.

"But you spent the night in his cabin," someone pointed out, and Jason nodded.

"I did, because  _someone_ gave him some pretty horrifying hallucinations yesterday,” Jason said with a stern gaze towards the Hermes table, where the Stoll brothers seemed to be trying to sneak away quietly. “I wanted to make sure he was alright.”

"Oh, that’s all that was?" a pretty girl at the Aphrodite table said, smiling like she was relived. "We should have known you wouldn’t date someone like that."

"Someone like _what_?” Jason asked dangerously, staring her down. If Piper had been at camp this would have been so much easier.

"Um, you know," the girl said nervously. "Creepy."

"I won’t deny that Nico can be creepy when he wants to," Jason said, gritting his teeth. "But there’s so much more to him than that."

Jason took a deep breath. He wished he could have told this to Nico himself.

"Here’s the truth."

 

**Betrayed**

Nico didn’t believe what he was hearing. Hazel kept talking, but Nico couldn’t hear her anymore. His brain had stopped working.

"What?" Nico asked breathlessly. "He did  _what?_ ”

Hazel frowned at him. “He told the whole camp he loved you. Did you really not know?”

"No," Nico said, shaking his head violently. "There must have been some sort of mistake, some sort of mix up or something. Or he’s lying."

That was probably it. This was probably Jason’s way of telling him coming out wouldn’t make anyone hate him any more or less. The thought hurt. Nico had trusted Jason so much, and then he went and did something like this. Maybe it was revenge for leaving him behind.

No, Nico thought bitterly. Jason wouldn’t do that. He probably thought he was doing Nico a favor, having no idea how deeply it would hurt him. This felt worse than anything he’d ever felt with Percy, because at least then he had had no hope from the start. For Jason to announce something like that, to place the word _maybe_  into Nico’s head… It really hurt.

Nico had resolved never to fall for anyone again after Percy, but Jason had been there, kind and accepting and not as perfect as he pretended to be. Nico’s heart had betrayed him faster than he wanted to admit, but he had decided not to do anything about it and just be content with the friendship. Was it all just pity from Jason’s side, though?

Hazel was watching him, still frowning.

"Nico," she said sternly. "Considering how he behaves around you, I think it’s pretty likely he’s telling the truth."

Nico looked at her in surprise. “What are you talking about?”

She rolled her eyes with a smile on her lips. “He looks at you like you’re the most precious thing in the world,” Hazel said. “And he always seems to be touching you. You really didn’t notice?”

"Hazel, that’s just who Jason is," Nico tried, but his sister shook her head.

"Only with you. I really think he loves you."

Nico paused, looking uncertainly at his sister. “It doesn’t freak you out?” he asked. “I mean, two guys…”

"Nico, we’ve had this conversation," Hazel said gently, putting a hand on his arm. "I just want you to be happy. And I think you should go talk to Jason."

Nico hesitated. The thought of confronting Jason about this frightened him. What if it really was a lie? And what if it  _wasn’t?_

Hazel gave him a sympathetic look and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"It’ll be okay. Just go talk to him."

 

 **Sorry**  

Nico shadow traveled directly into the Zeus cabin, hoping the god wouldn’t strike him down for trespassing. It was still in the middle of the day, so he was expecting the cabin to be empty. However, Jason was inside, lying on his bed and apparently staring up at the roof. It took him less than two seconds to realize he wasn’t alone in the cabin.

"Who’s  there?” Jason demanded, getting up from the bed and summoning his sword in one swift movement.

"It’s just me," Nico said, stepping out of the shadows. He tried to keep his voice steady and hid his hands in his sleeves so Jason couldn’t see they were shaking. Nico was terrified, but Hazel had been right. They needed to talk about this. "Sorry to startle you."

"Nico!" Jason exclaimed, the frown on his face turning into a bright, surprised smile. The sword in his hand turned back into a coin as he walked over to where Nico was standing. For a moment he looked like he was about to give Nico a hug, then he apparently thought better of it, though his smile didn’t falter. "I wasn’t sure you were coming back."

"I figured we needed to talk," Nico said, hating the way his voice shook. Jason looked slightly embarrassed.

"I guess you heard about that, huh?" he said. "I mean, I hoped you would, but still."

"Why?" Nico asked, barely audible even to his own ears. He cleared his throat. "Why would you do something like that?"

"Because it’s the truth," Jason said simply, like it was obvious. Nico stared at him, desperately looking for signs that he was lying, but he found nothing.

Jason watched him in silence for a while, then sighed. “I’m sorry,” he said. “I should have told you how I felt earlier. I guess I was just afraid of how you would react, but that’s a poor excuse. I’m really sorry.”

Nico wanted to say something, but he wasn’t sure what. His mind was reeling and coherent thoughts were hard to find.

"Then everyone thought we were together, and you disappeared," Jason continued. "And the whole thing was my fault for not telling you. I felt I needed to let you know, and set the record straight with the camp. I’m sorry you had to find out that way, but that’s the only thing I regret."

Jason looked into Nico’s eyes, completely serious.

"I love you," he said.

 

**Acceptance**

"No," Nico said, finally finding his voice again after letting Jason carry the conversation for a long time. "No, you can’t love me. That’s not possible."

"It is, and I do," Jason said calmly, like ha had expected the argument. "Nico, I’m not demanding anything. I understand if you don’t return my feelings, but I want you to accept that they are real. That’s all I’m asking."

"I…" Nico begun, then trailed off and was silent for a while, trying to sort through his thoughts."Why me?" he finally asked, and Jason gave him a sad smile.

"If you could see yourself through my eyes you wouldn’t ask that question," he said, sitting back down on the bed and gesturing for Nico to follow. Nico hesitated before sitting down beside him.

"It’s hard to explain," Jason said, dragging a hand trough his hair. It suddenly hit Nico that Jason was  _nervous_. “I tried in front of the campers, but just ended up getting angry.  The point is that I really like spending time with you. I feel like you accept me like I am.”

Nico blinked. That seemed a little backwards. “What?”

"I guess you didn’t notice," Jason smiled. "You do it to everybody, I guess. You don’t judge people based on heritage or reputation."

"Neither do you," Nico pointed out, but Jason shook his head.

"I used to," he said, looking Nico straight in the eye. "I changed, and you were one of the reasons for that."

Nico turned his gaze down, fiddling nervously with his rings. That made sense, he supposed. When they had met the first time at Camp Jupiter, before the war against Gaea started, Jason had been a very different person. Nico hadn’t talked to him much back then.

"Nico?" Jason asked uncertainly. "Are we okay?"

Nico looked up at him again, realizing how scared he looked, like Nico had the power to completely destroy him. That more than anything else made him understand that Jason was actually serious. He meant what he said. Nico knew he had feelings for Jason as well, but the sudden prospect of an actual relationship was terrifying.

Nico nodded slowly. “I’m going to need some time to think about this,” he said truthfully. “But yes, we’re okay.”

 

 **Lovesick**  

Jason really missed Nico.

He wasn’t really prepared for this kind of intense longing. It was even worse now, after they’d talked.  Nico hadn’t said so outright, but he hinted that Jason might have a chance. It was worse than outright refusal, to be honest. Now he wasn’t sure what to think. He wasn’t even sure what he was  _allowed_  to think.

To say that he had never indulged in fantasy before would have been a lie, but now, when those fantasies showed signs of maybe, hopefully, becoming reality everything felt different.

Jason sighed deeply, looking out over the calm water. He was sitting by the beach at Camp Half-Blood, not really doing anything. The other campers mostly left him alone, assuming he was heartbroken. One or two had even offered to help him pick up the pieces, but there were none to pick up. Not yet anyway.

He put his arms around himself, missing the feeling of Nico against him. Missing the way the boy would nuzzle his face deep into Jason’s neck when too sleepy to be aware of it. Jason just wanted him to be there, beside him. Sure, he  _wanted_  him as well, but right now he would be content just to be able to see him, and talk to him. Maybe touch him, if he allowed it. Jason hadn’t really dared to last time they spoke. Nico had seemed scared enough already, and Jason hadn’t wanted to overstep his bounds.

Jason sighed again. He really hoped Nico would come back soon.

 

**Insecure**

Nico wasn’t sure what to do.

Jason loved him, and he was pretty sure he loved Jason. He should have been so happy, and everything should have been easy from that point on. At least that’s how he had always imagined it, in though rare moments he’d allowed himself to fantasize. Now his dreams had come true, and Nico had no idea how to handle it.

He  _was_  happy, he really was. Maybe that was part of the reason he felt so terrified. Happiness tended to be short-lived for Nico. He was scared of losing it again. He already knew Hazel would tell him to go for it anyway, that he was bound to be unhappy if he didn’t, when it was clear he wanted to. Nico didn’t go to Hazel for advice. He didn’t think she’d understand why he was so reluctant to confess to Jason when it was already clear Jason felt the same way. Nico wasn’t even sure _he_  really understood it.

Nico was sitting in a dark graveyard, watching ghosts float by. Some of them gave him curious glances, but they wouldn’t talk to him unless he approached them first. Nico had already asked a few of them for their opinion, but they all gave the same answer: “Go for it. Life’s too short, you know?”

Nico still hesitated.

Sighing deeply, he left the graveyard behind, moving through the shadows. In the end, he figured there was only one person he could talk to about this. There was only one other person his decision mattered to, after all.

The Zeus cabin was empty when Nico arrived. Sighing, he went out to look for Jason.

 

 **Jealous**  

Jason was walking back from the beach when he spotted a familiar mess of black hair among the campers. Nico was standing outside the Poseidon cabin, talking to Percy about something. Percy was laughing, and the corners of Nico’s mouth were turned upwards as well. When Percy casually threw an arm around Nico’s shoulder Jason felt like he had been stabbed.

He steeled himself, mustering up all that was left of his Roman discipline in order to approach them calmly.

"Hey," he said, trying to sound casual. "When did you get back?"

"A few minutes ago. I was looking for you," Nico answered, attempting to shrug Percy’s hand off. Percy apparently though hanging on to Nico was fun, because he didn’t let go. Jason couldn’t help glaring at him, but for some reason he only grinned wider.

"Percy, get  _off_   me,” Nico groaned, and this time Percy did let go, laughing as he ruffled Nico’s hair.

"Fine. I’ll see you later. You guys go talk," he said then walked off in the direction of the arena. Nico was blushing a bit, for some reason.  Jason tried not to think about what that might mean, and failed miserably.

"What was that all about?" he asked carefully, reminding himself he had no right to be angry.

Nico shook his head. “Nothing,” he said. “Can we talk?”

"Sure," Jason said sullenly, pretty sure he already knew what to expect.

Nico seemed nervous when they entered the Zeus cabin. He was fiddling with his rings again, and his face held an almost haunted expression.

"You don’t have to be afraid of me, Nico," Jason said, trying to sound reassuring despite the fact that part of him just wanted claim Nico as his own somehow. It was a stupid impulse. Nico didn’t owe him anything.

Nico made a face at him. “I’m not afraid of  _you,_ " he said. "It’s just, well… I don’t even know where to start."

"Did you tell Percy about your feelings for him?" Jason blurted out. He had meant it as a casual question, but it came out really hurt. However, Nico just looked surprised.

"What?"

Jason felt his face growing hot. “I just, when I saw you two together just no I kinda thought, maybe….”

"Jason, I told you I was over him a long ago," Nico said sternly. "And even if I wasn’t this is  _Percy_  we’re talking about. You know as well as I do it could never happen. And I wouldn’t want it to. Not anymore.”

"Oh," Jason said stupidly, though the relief he felt was tremendous."Sorry."

Nico gave him an incredulous look. “Were you  _jealous?_ ”

Jason shrugged, trying to hide his embarrassment, but Nico probably saw right through him. He rolled his eyes, smiling slightly.

"Somehow that actually makes me feel better. I don’t know why," he said.

"You like that I’m jealous over you?" Jason asked, starting to smile as well. Nico punched him lightly in the arm.

"That’s not it!" he said, blushing violently. "I guess it makes me calmer that you’re not completely confident about this either."

"Nico, you still haven’t given me an answer after last time. I’m as far from confident as it’s possible to go," Jason pointed out, and Nico looked down on the floor, turning even redder.

Nico didn’t say anything for a while, just stared down at the floor.  Jason sighed. “What did you want to talk about?”

 

**Aroused**

Jason watched as Nico frowned and bit his lip, probably looking for the right words to say whatever it was he wanted to say. Jason tried to wait patiently, but it was hard.

Eventually Nico sighed. “I don’t really know how to make you understand this, so I’m just going to say it,” he sighed, looking up at Jason with a nervous expression. “I like you too, but the thought of a relationship terrifies me.”

Jason blinked, really not expecting that. The corners of his mouth started pulling upwards, making him grin widely and stupidly.

Nico scowled at him. “Didn’t you hear me?”

"You like me too," Jason repeated. "But a relationship scares you. It’s okay, Nico. I do understand."

"Really?" Nico asked, looking surprised. "Nobody else did."

"Just who did you talk to?" Jason asked, and Nico turned away, blushing.

"A couple of ghosts," he muttered. "It doesn’t matter."

Jason smiled, reaching out to hold Nico’s hand. “Listen, I understand you’re scared. Starting a relationship is always difficult, but we’ve been friends for a long time. We know each other pretty well,” Jason said, gently stroking Nico’s knuckles with his thumb. “It doesn’t have to be much different than that. We can take things as slow as you want. I mean, if you want to try.”

"I want to," Nico said hesitatingly. "I just… Is it weird that being happy scares me?"

"No," Jason said, moving closer to carefully kiss his forehead. "It scares me to. Maybe it’s a demigod thing."

Nico chuckled slightly at that. “Maybe,” he said, then looked uncertain again. “You’re okay with taking it slow?”

"Yes," Jason nodded. "Can I still kiss you?"

Nico slowly reached out to touch his face, looking scared but determined. He was standing on his tiptoes, pulling Jason’s face downwards to be able to press their lips together. Jason let him control the situation until that point, but the moment their lips touched he couldn’t hold back anymore. He had wanted this so much, had dreamed about it repeatedly, and now Nico was actually kissing him, moaning deeply as Jason deepened the kiss. Feeling his body against Jason, feeling the warmth of his mouth and the sensation of their lips together… it was almost too much, and yet Jason wanted more. Wanted  _everything._

Suddenly Nico jolted away from him, eyes wide and  a little frightened while his face turned even redder. At first Jason was confused, then he realized what had happened.

"Shit!" Jason swore, trying to calm down. "I didn’t mean for that to happen. I’m so sorry."

"It’s..okay?" Nico said, making it sound like a question.

"No, it’s not," Jason said, sinking down on the bed with his head in his hands, avoiding looking at Nico. He desperately needed a cold shower. "I promised to take things slow. I’m so sorry."

A moment passed, then Jason felt the bed shift as Nico sat down beside him, not quite close enough to touch.

"It’s okay," Nico repeated, less hesitant this time. "I’m sorry I freaked out. I just…I’m not ready for, for  _that._ ”

"I understand. I respect that," Jason said, finally looking up at him. Nico was sitting with his hand in his lap, looking down as he fiddled nervously with his rings. His face was still gorgeously flustered, and Jason wanted to reach out and touch him. It took all his hard earned self control not to. "Tell me whenever I do something you’re not comfortable with, okay? Even if it’s something minor."

"Okay," Nico nodded, then slowly got up from the bed. "I’m really tired. I think I’ll go back to my cabin and to sleep."

"You can stay if you want to," Jason tried, but Nico predictably shook his head, smiling a little.

"I don’t think that’s a good idea," he said. "I’ll see you tomorrow."

Jason must have looked really disappointed, because after a moment of hesitation Nico walked over to him and leaned down to place a chaste kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight," he said, blushing violently as he left the cabin. Jason looked after him, wanting so much just bring him back.

On the other hand, maybe it was for the better that he left. Jason had a problem to take care of, after all.

 

**Shocked**

There were always sparks between them when Jason kissed him. _Literal_  sparks. Nico didn’t think Jason was even aware of the small doses of raw energy that passed between them when their mouths met. Nico hadn’t mentioned it to Jason yet. Saying “You know, you kinda electrocute me every time we kiss” seemed pretty awkward. And it wasn’t like it really hurt, either. It was just small shocks that jolted through his body and made his hair stand up. Nico kind of liked it. It made him feel more  _alive,_  somehow.

You’d think it would have made him more prepared for actually getting electrocuted.

It wasn’t Jason’s fault, even though he  _had_ been the one to invite Nico on a date, because going on dates was something couples did, and they were technically a couple now, even if they hadn’t gone further than a couple of kisses. Nico had been hesitant doing something so  _public_ , and had pointed out that two demigods alone, especially two children of the big three, would attract a lot of monsters. It had been a bad excuse, and Jason had called him out on it, but it turned out Nico had been right.

The rouge storm spitits ambushed them just as they were leaving the movie theater. Jason had no problem fighting them, but to Nico they were a real threat.  Being made of wind, he couldn’t even really  _feel_  them, and one of them managed to sneak up on him without Nico noticing anything until he was struck by lightning.

Whiteness flashed before his eyes, then all went black.

 

**Vengeful**

"Nico!" Jason roared, seeing Nico fall bonelessly to the ground, smoking in places.  He wasn’t moving. Jason wasn’t sure he would ever move again.

He screamed in rage even as the venti gathered around him. They didn’t stand a chance. They may have been storm spirits, but in his rage Jason was a typhoon, and he tore them apart. Had they been made of flesh and blood their limbs would have been torn off, but as it was their winds scattered as their screams died down. Even with the noise from the nearby street, everything felt deathly quiet when it was finished.

Jason rushed over to Nico, kneeling down beside him. “Nico, please,” Jason said, his voice cracking. He couldn’t believe it had ended like this.

Suddenly Nico coughed, and Jason stared at him wide eyed. He coughed again, slowly opening his eyes.

Nico was alive.

"How…?" Jason begun, but then realized it didn’t matter, all that mattered was that Nico was breathing against his shoulder, burned and hurt but  _alive_. Jason laughed in relief and threw his arms around him. Nico kinda smelled like burnt leather, but Jason really didn’t care.

"You’re crying," Nico said weakly, and he was right. Jason hadn’t even been aware of it.

"You’re alive," he whispered, and Nico nodded.

"Apparently," he said. "I’m very surprised."

"Shocked, you mean," Jason said, giggling hysterically through the tears. Nico rolled his eyes.

"I didn’t survive that just so you could make lame puns," he said tiredly. Jason leaned down to kiss him, but Nico weakly pushed him away.

"I don’t think I can take another shock right now, even a small one," he said. Jason frowned, not understanding. Then it suddenly dawned on him.

"You’re saying I accidentally shock you when I kiss you?" Jason asked. "Why didn’t you tell me?"

Nico  coughed again. “Can we talk about this later?”

"Right," Jason nodded hesitantly. "Let’s go."

 

**Proud**

"Jason, put me down!" Nico demanded angrily, struggling against his grip, almost causing Jason to drop him.

"It's the fastest way back to camp," Jason argued. "Keep still, you're injured. Just let me carry you."

"I can shadow travel, that's definitely faster," Nico said, and Jason frowned.

"Nico, you look like you're about to pass out," he said. "Stop being stubborn. It's just a half-hour flight, and I promise I won't drop you."

"That's not the point," Nico said, his face turning a bit red. "I'm not going to let you carry me to camp like some damsel in distress."

"You're being ridiculous," Jason said, starting to get angry. "I need to get you to camp, so we're flying. End of discussion."

With that, he took off, and Nico yelped, suddenly not struggling to get down but rather holding on to Jason tightly.

"Get me down from here!" Nico whispered, sounding terrified.

"It'll be about half an hour to camp," Jason said. "But if it really scares you I can land and call a taxi, but it will take a lot longer."

"I'm not scared," Nico insisted into his neck, and Jason frowned.

"Nico, this is me," he said. "Don't let you pride keep you from admitting if there's a problem. I won't judge you, you know that."

Nico was quiet for a while. "Just get me there fast," he muttered. "It looks like it's going to rain."

Nico kept holding on tightly all the way to Camp, and was so exhausted he practically fell into bed when Jason finally released him inside his cabin.

"I'm okay," Nico insisted sleepily.  I'll be fine."

"You're not fine," Jason said, frowning. "You're still smoking in places. I'll go get some ambrosia."

"I'll be fine," Nico repeated stubbornly, but Jason ignored him, hurrying to get the medicine.

 

**Sweet**

Nico was asleep when Jason came back, but he drifted back to consciousness as Jason sat down beside him.

"Here, eat this," Jason said, handing him the ambrosia. Nico took it obediently, but made a disgruntled expression as he ate it.

"What? Don't tell me it tastes bad?" Jason asked with a smile, and Nico made a face at him.

"It tastes like brownies. Really sugary brownies," he said. "I don't like sweet things."

"Liar," Jason laughed. "I've seen how much sugar you put into your coffee."

"That's different," Nico insisted sourly, and Jason leaned in to kiss his eyelid.

"Just concentrate on getting better, okay?" he said. Nico rolled his eyes.

"It barely hurts. I'm fine," he said.

"You keep saying that," Jason said worriedly. "Hey, do you mind if I stay with you tonight?"

Nico looked a bit uncertain. "Jason," he said hesitatingly, but Jason interrupted him.

"I'm not going to do anything, I swear," he said. "It's just...I almost lost you."

Nico looked up at him in surprise, then smiled. "Okay," he agreed, moving a bit to the side on the bed.

Jason climbed into bed beside him, reaching out to put his arms around him and holding him close. Nico fell asleep pretty fast, but Jason lay awake for a long time, listening to him breathe. For a moment he had thought he's never hear that sound again, but Nico was warm and alive and right there in his arms. Still, it had been too close. Jason held him a little tighter still, never wanting to let go again.

 

**Comfortable**

Nico woke up the following morning to find himself pressed tightly against Jason's chest. The son of Jupiter was almost lying on top of him with his arms protectively around him, as if to shield him from the world. Nico smiled. It should have been irritating that Jason thought he needed protection, but after what happened yesterday  he could understand it. And nobody had really been that protective over him since Bianca. It actually made him pretty happy, not that he would ever admit it.

He buried his face back into Jason's neck, nuzzling a little closer to him. He still had a hard time believing that Jason actually loved him, but it was obvious that he cared.

"Nico?" Jason asked sleepily against Nico's head. "You awake?"

"Yeah, sort of," Nico mumbled, unwilling to move. He was much too comfortable where he was, and moved a little bit closer again. Jason was combing through his hair with his fingers, and it felt really good. Soothing, somehow.

"You okay?" Jason asked, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine, Jason," Nico said. "Stop asking. If something was wrong I would tell you."

"Would you?" Jason asked, sounding doubtful.

"Yes. Shut up and go back to sleep," Nico said, moving to put an arm around Jason's waist and pulling him a little closer. Jason gave a surprised chuckle before kissing the top of Nico's head, staying for a long time like the hair didn't bother him. He must have been holding back, though, because the usual spark of electricity wasn't there. Nico frowned.

"I'm not going to break, you know," he said, and Jason pulled back enough to look at him.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, looking confused. Nico smiled, reaching out to touch Jason's face and gently pulling it towards his own, bringing their lips together. Jason seemed surprised for a second before kissing back, almost desperately. The familiar spark was there immediately, making Nico' heart beat faster as he struggled to keep up with Jason. The son of Jupiter were practically lying on top of him now, and it was kinda heavy but Nico didn't mind so much. Feeling him so close made it more real, somehow.

Eventually Jason pulled back, though he kept stroking Nico's face. Nico blushed as Jason gave him one last, deep kiss, then rolled to the side and held him close again, heeding Nico's order to go back to sleep. Nico felt relieved and disappointed at the same time, but on the other hand Jason's arms were really comfortable. Smiling, he fell asleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [bisexualjason](http://bisexualjason.tumblr.com/), [deadskilletted](http://deadskilletted.tumblr.com/), [sincerelytheinsincere](http://sincerelytheinsincere.tumblr.com/), [jinxelement](http://jinxelement.tumblr.com/), [pumpkin-purple](http://pumpkin-purple.tumblr.com/), [will-zeke-thomson](http://will-zeke-thomson.tumblr.com/) and a number of others (that were either anonymous or have disappeared into the darkness of my askbox) for the prompts!
> 
> Also [ilyone](http://ilyone.tumblr.com/) made [this amazing picture](http://ilyone.tumblr.com/post/90365923058/quick-sketch-i-couldnt-get-this-out-of-my-head) that is related to the first part of the fic.


End file.
